Just a Little Bit Longer
by hma1010
Summary: Kurt's school assignment leads him to noticing a boy who appears to need some help. Alternate meeting. One-Shot.


**A/N- Hey all! I don't know where this came from, but it has been interrupting my life so I had to writ it! I hope you enjoy and that you'll review and let me know your thoughts!**

**-I own nothing from Glee.**

* * *

Kurt sighed…He loved NYADA, he did, but sometimes the assignments were a little…much. Stage combat, it turned out, was fun and a great exercise, but the mime class turned out to be a little on the crazy side.

Now, in the spring semester of his sophomore year, he was taking dramatic acting and this final assignment was more tedious than helpful. Professor Andy Kensmore…sorry, _The_ Professor Andy Kensmore as he liked to _dramatically_ point out, was a well known dramatic playwright and actor, but as Kurt was realizing, he was also a little bit crazy when it came to teaching.

The assignment for the last class was to sit in a subway station and detail the characteristics of one hundred different people and then to choose the one that was most interesting to portray for the final in a twenty-minute dialogue. Somehow, Kurt didn't think he'd need to see one hundred different people to pick an interesting character, however the write up of each person was part of the grade, and he wasn't planning on faking this assignment.

So far, fifteen minutes had passed and while plenty of people were getting off the 6 train that had gone by five times already, Kurt had only three descriptions, a numb ass from sitting on a dirty bench, and an interest in one particular guy.

The boy…man?...whatever, seemed to be about his age, and he was dressed as if he were going to see a show; he wore a button down shirt with a cardigan and a bow tie, his pants were neat and his wingtips perfectly shined, he had been in the station before Kurt had gotten there. At first, Kurt hadn't really noticed Mr. Handsome. Well…Kurt _noticed _him, he was hard not to notice, but he had an assignment to do and the guy wasn't doing anything particularly interesting to inspire Kurt. What Kurt did notice, however was that after three trains had passed, the boy with an affinity for hair gel was still standing there.

Now, Kurt could understand this behavior if the station had multiple trains. If he were in Grand Central, for instance, he wouldn't even blink if someone waited for another train. This station, however, was only for the 6 train. Furthermore, as Kurt continued to watch the boy, he noticed that he would continuously look to see if the train was coming, and when it was, he would step forward to the edge, only to take a step back at the last second.

Curious, Kurt stood up and walked closer, but kept far enough back that he wouldn't be noticed. From twenty feet away, not a hair seemed out of place on the boy, but now that Kurt was merely half that distance, he watched the boy's hands shake at his sides. He saw anguish on his face and a few tears rolling down his face that he kept wiping at. Kurt's heart started to race…this boy wasn't lost, he wasn't waiting for a train, he was trying to gain the courage to jump in front of one.

Looking around, the station was pretty empty. It was late-ish at night and while people were returning home, no one was heading uptown at this time, and only a few homeless guys and a random lady were in the station. About a foot from where the boy stood, there was the emergency call booth, however Kurt couldn't imagine that he could get to it without spooking the guy.

Kurt looked at the sign showing the waiting time of the train, there was only another minute before another chance would present itself, so Kurt had to act now, he had to distract him, at least for a minute.

Without thinking, Kurt stepped forward, "Excuse me?"

Wide Hazel eyes caught Kurt's and he quickly wiped his eyes, but didn't say anything so Kurt continued.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but uh…are you from the city?"

"Umm," The boy cleared his throat a little, his voice sounding wet, "Um, technically yes."

Kurt smiled a little, "Technically?"

He didn't smile, but his eyebrows rose slightly like he couldn't believe someone was talking to him, "I've only been here for a few months." He clarified.

Kurt continued smiling, knowing he probably looked crazy, but at least the guy was looking at him and not at the tracks, "Did you come here for school?"

When the next train rushed passed, the guy looked back at it and his shoulders sank a little, but he took a step towards Kurt to talk over the noise, "Yea."

"Hmm…let me guess...NYU?"

"How'd you know?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"Well, we're at the Astor stop, and unless you're just hanging out in Greenwich Village for fun on a Tuesday, it seemed like the best guess."

"I could've been finding myself at a gay bar in the West Village." He looked at Kurt with surprised eyes, like he couldn't believe he said that and was waiting for him to say something negative.

Kurt only smiled, "It's seven, you must've found yourself quickly."

He huffed out a laugh. Another train passed, but before he could look back, Kurt held out his hand, "I'm Kurt, I go to NYADA and I've found myself plenty of times in the West Village." He winked.

He took his hand hesitantly as the train began moving once again, "Blaine."

"So Blaine, what are you studying at NYU?"

"Oh, umm..well accounting."

Kurt scrunched up his nose, "Accounting?"

Blaine pushed his hands in his pockets, "Yea…it was…well it was my parents' decision."

"And you don't like it?"

He looked right in Kurt's eyes, "I hate it."

Kurt thought for a moment, "Do you want to get dinner?"

Blaine looked utterly perplexed, "umm…what?"

"Yea, let's get dinner, my treat."

"I uh," he looked back at the tracks, "I can't."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm to get his attention, "I think we should go to dinner, Blaine." He looked at the tracks and then back into Blaine's eyes.

He stood for a few moments, but when another train began to approach, he nodded and allowed Kurt to lead him out with a hand at the small of his back.

They went to a dinner and ended up staying there for three hours. Blaine told Kurt about how his parents would only pay for his schooling if he majored in accounting, but that he was failing two of his classes and barely passing his other two because he just didn't understand it. Blaine told Kurt about how when he came out to his parents, they didn't speak to him for a week, and were still cold towards him, four years later. He told Kurt about how he was beaten up in high school for going to a dance with another boy, and how his parents sent him right back to the school because he made his choices and had to deal with the consequences of them. Blaine opened up about feeling completely lost in the city and about not having friends, about feeling inadequate and completely hopeless of his life getting better. He told Kurt about deciding two weeks ago that he would kill himself today, giving him time to come to terms with the idea, that he felt like there were no other options.

They continued talking and soon, Blaine was telling Kurt about how he loved children and wanted to be a second grade teacher because he thought that it was the best age. About how he played the piano and guitar, and about how he loved all kinds of music. He was into both fashion and sports, but that given a choice he'd probably go to a football game. He told Kurt about his first celebrity crush, Zac Efron, and his first real life crush, a boy named Jeremiah who was a few years older and didn't return his feelings.

Kurt barely spoke while Blaine talked, but he did hold his hand when he cried, and he smiled when Blaine spoke about the pieces of his life that were still good, that still held hope.

After they left the diner, they walked around and ended up in Washington Square Park and sat with the other people still out so late on a spring day. Across from them someone was playing the guitar, so they sat in silence, and Kurt held Blaine's hand, squeezing it from time to time.

Blaine didn't leave Kurt that night feeling healed, he didn't leave with a plan to change his major or figure out how to fix his problems, but he returned to his dorm room and that was the point. As a bonus, he had Kurt's number and a promise to see him the next morning for coffee.

* * *

_**Ten Years Later**_

Kurt woke up and stretched a little, feeling his bones pop and muscles stretch. After a few moments of trying to wake up, he smelled cinnamon and finally opened his eyes to see the other side of the bed empty. A warm feeling came over him knowing that his husband was making him breakfast. Kurt quickly got up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning." He yawned.

Hazel eyes looked up from where they were concentrating on flipping a piece of French toast and Blaine smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I can't serve you breakfast in bed if you're not in bed?"

Kurt just smiled as he walked behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek, "I guess a few more times. What's the occasion anyway? You only usually cook me breakfast when you're off from school in the summers."

Blaine finished plating the food, turned the stove off and spun in Kurt's arm, kissing him, "Have you looked at the date?"

Kurt turned to see the magnetic calendar on the fridge, and when he turned back to Blaine, his eyes were filled with tears, "It's been ten years."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "You saved me ten years ago today."

When a tear fell from Kurt's eyes, Blaine gently wiped it away, "I can't imagine my life without you."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him again, "You'll never have to."


End file.
